Eternal
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: The boys need help fight the Leviathan. Can a certain group of 8 eternals help them? Read and Find out.


This a Supernatural fan fic. i don't own any thing to do with Supernatural.

Summary: An angel named Crescent takes Dean and Sam to 8 eternals that can help them. Each of them represent a different country. The American Representative has caught Deans eye.

**Eternal**

A 1967 Chevy Impla, drove down a lonely road. It carried three figures. Two brothers and female. The Eldest brother, Dean, had short spiky dark blond hair. He was driving the car. His younger brother, Sam, was sitting next to him. Sam had medium length light brown hair. Looking at Sam and Dean if they were standing next to one another, you would never that Dean was the older one. He was short then Sam by a couple of inches. The female in the back of the car with them, Crescent, stared between the two brothers. Her long black hair fell all around her. This was the first time either brother laid eyes on this beautiful woman.

"So where are you taking us?" Dean asked in a husky voice.

"We are going to Priska, Colorado. There are some creatures that will help us beat the Leviathan." Crescent said in a very silky angelic tone.

"Colorado? Who's there?" Sam asked.

"The Eternals of the world. You will only be meeting eight of them today. They were created by God himself. After the mistake with the Leviathan. He created these eternals as a way to create the perfect being. They are his greatest and most prized creations." Crescent answered smoothly.

"Wait what?" Confusion crossed Dean's face

"So which eight are we meeting?" Sam turned around in the front seat of the Impala to face Crescent.

"You will be meeting Francis, Arthur, Ivan, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, Ling, and Aliana. A word of caution though. Don't piss Aliana off. She will not hesitate to harm you. Another word of warning. Aliana can sort come off as a bitch. She is the most powerful out of all the eternals."Crescents tone became very serious.

"We will be on our best behavior. Won't we Dean." Sam glared at his brother.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dean snapped.

"Because Dean you just know how piss a woman off." Sam snapped back.

"Ok so how do you know these immortals?" Sam questioned.

"I am their keeper." She looked out the window.

"What do you mean? How long have you been alive?" Dean quizzed.

"Oh I have been alive since the time of Moses." She answered calmly.

"Wait really!" Sam's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head. Dean looked back at Crescent.

"Ahhh you idiot keep your eyes on the road!" Crescent screamed.

Dean flipped around and swerved to avoid going into the ditch. Dean pulled the car over so that he could actually look at her.

"So what exactly are you?" his tone serious.

"I am an angel of the lord." She stared at him.

Dean's expression became dark. "And what makes you think the minute you told us you were and angel we would trust you? You siblings tried to force us to say yes to Michel and Lucifer so that we could start the end of the world, just to get it done and over with. Not to mention it was angel that released the Leviathan." His voice turning cold.

"I think what my brother is trying to say is, that we have some bad experiences with angels before." Sam asked slapping his brother over the back of the head.

"Look I know the risk I took getting in this car with you. After all the horrible things my siblings put you two through. I also know that Dean is a playboy alcoholic who tries to hide his feelings. And that you have had demon blood since you were eight. I know that you two are hunters, hunting down the supernatural. If it's not human you kill it. I don't expect you to trust me, seeing as how I'm not human myself. But please believe when I say I am nothing like my siblings." She stared at them with pleading eyes. The brothers looked at one another.

"Ok so say we believe you. You still haven't given us a good reason to trust you." Dean huffed.

"I don't have a good reason for you to trust me." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Look we'll believe you. But we still won't completely trust you. But we do need all the help we can get to beat the Leviathan." Sam assured her.

Dean started the car and started driving once again. After a few minutes, they approached a small town.

"There, that's Priska. Turn right onto the dirt road in front of you." Crescent pointed.

"Wait I thought we were going into town?" Dean asked.

"No we are going to the outskirts of town now turn right here." She demanded.

They drove down that dirt road for about ten minutes until they came to a white and blue two story house. As they all got out of the Impala, a woman with long blond hair approached them. Dean looked up her up and down. She was wearing a form fitting blue tank top with shorts and flip flops. He stopped to get a good look at the necklace she was wearing. It was green and yellow with a Celtic tree in the middle.

"Dude my eyes are up here. Not here." The woman motioned to her chest.

"Huh? Oh no I was just admiring your necklace." Dean said quickly.

"Yeah sure. Stupid human men." The woman said rolling her eyes.

"Aliana be nice." Crescent scolded.

"What it's not my fault he's stupid. So why should I be nice?" Aliana shrugged.

"Because they are your guests." Crescent said sternly.

Aliana just huffed in annoyance and walked into the house. Crescent followed closely. The two brothers looked between on another and followed the two women.

As they entered the house they noticed that it looked very rustic, almost western. They followed Crescent into a big living room with seven men sitting about the room.

"So the blond guy in the blue jacket is Francis. He's kind of a pervert. So watch out. He likes his blonds." Aliana said point to the man. "The blond with bushy eyebrows and snobby look on his face is Arthur. The tall blond guy that looks like he is in a bad mood is Ludwig. The red head shoveling pasta into his mouth is Feliciano. The guy with the panda backpack is Ling. The cute Shorty with the board expression his face is Kiku. Lastly the tall hot guy with the silver hair is Ivan. Guys these boys here are Dean and Sam." Aliana said as she introduced the two brothers to the eight Eternals.

"Hunters? You want us to help hunters?" Arthur said with ice in his voice.

"Look I know. I know, that you don't care for hunters. But these two are different. Trust me." Crescent defended.

"We do trust you Crescent-chan. It's them we don't trust." Kiku spoke quickly.

"They are here, because they need your help. The leviathan has returned."Crescent crossed her arms.

All eight of them gasped. Feliciano squeaked and hid behind Ludwig. They started muttering to one another. They all looked at the brothers.

"If what you're saying is true, then this world is doom. Nothing can kill the Leviathan. He is unstoppable." Ivan said to the brothers.

"Si. The Leviathan is one scary guy." Feliciano said from his hiding spot behind Ludwig.

"Wait there is one possible way to kill him. We could find the dagger?" Aliana asked.

"Because Aliana the dagger is too dangerous. You know that." The Francis replied.

"Wait what dagger?" Dean stepped in.

"The dagger of destiny. Like Aliana said, it is the only thing that can possibly kill the Leviathan." Arthur answered.

"The dagger is made out of some of his teeth." Ling told the brothers.

"So why won't that work?" Sam asked.

"Because it's not only a threat to the Leviathan but to us as well. We are very similar to the Leviathan in many ways." Answered Ludwig.

"Except for the fact that we don't humans nor bleed black goo. Oh and we have to deal with crooked politicians." Aliana said sarcastically.

"It's true. Specifically the part about the dagger. Aliana and Arthur know all too well how dangerous it is." Francis said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I stabbed Arthur with it and he nearly died." Aliana answered.

"What happened to the dagger then?" Sam asked.

"I hid it. I didn't want anyone to find it. But I hid it so well I forgot where I hid it." Francis answered.

"Yeah if Francis hadn't shown up when he did, and called Him, Arthur would have died. The dagger emits a poison and only He can stop it." Aliana said.

"Wait. Who is he?" Sam inquired.

"He is God. We called him after I stabbed Arthur. He was the only one that could heal Arthur." Aliana answered.

"You called God and he answered?" Dean confusingly asked.

"Well yes. Like I said before, they are his most prized creations." Crescent answered.

"Well that's just not fair." Dean pouted.

"Jeez why are humans such babies?" Aliana through her arms up in frustration.

"Hey we are not babies!" Dean walked up to her

"Oh really? Then why are you getting so upset that god actually answers to us?" Aliana snapped.

""I just don't think it's fair that he'll answer you guys, when we humans pray to him constantly and never get anything back!" Dean got in her face, "What makes you guys so great?"

"He barely comes to us unless we really need him. But you would never know what it it's like to see your father unless he wants to see you!" She screamed, pushing past him. She stormed out of the room, punching a hole through the wall as she left.

"Nice going dumbass!" Sam walked over to his brother and pushed him.

"What did I do?" Dean pushed back.

"Any time we try to get a group of people help us you tend to piss at least one of them off!" Sam wagged his finger at Dean.

"It's not my fault that she has a bad temper!" Dean yelled pointing to himself.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Crescent screamed holding her head, "Look the only thing to do is for Dean to go apologize to Aliana."

"Why should I say sorry to someone who was so rude to me first?" Dean said childishly.

"Because Dean you're acting like a kid and secondly it's the nice thing to do." Crescent told him.

"Don't bother he won't do it." Sam looked at Crescent.

"Don't tell me what I won't do" he punched Sam in the arm.

"You're lucky she put a hole through the wall and not you." Feliciano exclaimed looking at the wall.

"What do you mean? What does he mean?" Dean squeaked fear evident in his voice, looking at everyone in the room.

"What he means is that if Aliana wanted to she could kill you with just one blow." Arthur answered put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Really?" Dean squawked, his eyes widening.

"Yes she is the strongest out of us all." Ludwig answered.

"Oui, that is how she was created." Francis inspected the hole in the wall.

"Yep and she probably keep on brooding until she actually does kill you. Unless she gets an apology." Crescent smirked sitting on the couch rest her chin on her fist.

"Oh alright fine, I'll apologize. Where is she?" he pouted.

"Most likely she is on the roof." Arthur answered him pointing up.

Arthur showed him were to go. Dean climbed the attic stairs that led to the roof. He looked around for her. He spotted her leaning against the chimney.

"What do you want?" She said coldly. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"I um…..I came to apologize. I didn't mean to be rude to you. I was gonna hit on but then you started being rude to me and so I was rude back." Dean sheepishly said as he made his way carefully over to her.

"You were gonna hit on me?" she looked at him.

"Well yeah. I mean look at you, you're hot." Dean exclaimed. Well more like grunted as he leaned down sitting next to her.

"I take you hit on any sexy thing that wears a skirt?" Aliana giggled raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much" He nodded truthfully.

She giggled again. They sat in silence for a while. Until Aliana broke it.

"Look I'm sorry too." Aliana whispered.

"What was that" Dean looked at her.

"Uh nothing." She quickly covered up.

"Did I just hear a sorry?"He quizzed jokingly.

"Of course not." She said quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked.

"Shut up!" a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"So why didn't you punch hole through my gut back there?" Dean asked.

She brought her knees closer to her chest. "Because you remind me of someone I use to know." She couldn't look at him.

"You know we could go somewhere private and I could attempt to cheer you up." He said slyly.

"Nice try but no you cannot get into my pants." She pushed him slightly.

"Technically you wearing shorts and I didn't mean sex. I meant like a bar or something." He pushed back.

"well I do like alcohol." She thought about it, "Ok I'll go with you."

"That's the spirit!" He stood, "Now let's get off this roof before someone gets hurt mainly me."

"Wimp." She scoffed.

11


End file.
